La Hija de Katherine Pierce
by BellaKatherine212
Summary: katherine tiene una hija (de klaus) pero ella se la oculta. Años mas tarde elijah la encuentra porque resulta que es su nueva paciente. Todos son vampiros menos la hija de katherine (no es nadia)


La Hija de Katherine Pierce

Rondaba el año 1995 cuando estaba con la esposa de mi hermano, ella era una dama distinguida, era la mejor mujer pero el destino se la saco, ella padecía cáncer y no había cura, termino muriendo ese mismo año. Hoy es el año 2014 se preguntaran ¿Cómo sobreviví? Bueno el día que murió la esposa de mi hermano me sentía muy deprimido y culpable porque no la había podido salvar, yo estaba sentado en el medio de un bosque y el vampiro me transformo dejándome a mi suerte, hoy estaba en el hospital donde trabajo (si esto es irónico) pero me ayudaba a entender las enfermedades actuales, hoy tenía una nueva paciente, le habían diagnosticado problemas en la sangre, estaba en mi consultorio cuando golpean la puerta

Enfermera:- doctor Mikaelson, su paciente la está esperando

:- que pase

La enfermera entro con una joven de unos 17 años, venia con ropa suelta y con el pelo atado en una cola alta, la enfermera la ayudo a sentarse pero cuando la estaba sentado, se escucharon sus huesos haciendo "rui1"

:- bueno ¿Cómo te llamas?

Chica:- me llamo Ariana carsaniga ¿usted?

:- Elijah Mikaelson

Ariana:- lindo nombre doc. ¿Qué va hacer primero?

Elijah:- solo verificare tu estado

La examine y me preocupe por la baja temperatura que tenia y su rostro pálido, la hago acostar, su corazón iba muy lento, la deje acostada mientras miraba el informe mientras ella jugaba con una mini pelotita roja, su informe decía que su corazón iba mucho más despacio que el de los humanos, me acerque devuelta pero ella me agarro el estetoscopio y lo acerco donde estaría mi corazón

Ariana:- creo que esto está roto

Ella se lo acerco a su corazón y lo escucho

Ariana:- ¿estás muerto? O ¿sos un vampiro?

Ahora la mire detenidamente y se parecía a Katherine la esposa de mi hermano pero cuando la iba a sentar ella se empezó a poner demasiado pálida y se desmayo, la desperté y note que sus ojos estaban rojos pero después se volvieron grises, cuando se fue note mi corazón detenido que volvía a sonara ella era la hija perdida de mi hermano y mi sobrina

Ariana POV

Fue extraña mi visita con el médico pero siempre es lo mismo, se sorprendían de mi baja temperatura pero era normal, me encontraba en mi habitación cambiándome cuando siento que suena mi celular empiezo a escuchar la melodía "Eres Mía" esa solo la tenía una persona la que más quería y amaba, desde los 15 que estaba con él, hacíamos todo juntos, hasta se había cambiado a mi secundaria para estar conmigo ¿no es re tierno?

Ariana:- hola nacho

Nacho:- hola linda ¿Cómo te fue en el medico?

Ariana:- bien como siempre, se sorprenden de mi baja temperatura

Nacho:- no te preocupes, bueno bonita me tengo que ir

Ariana:- ok besos

Narrador POV

Ariana después de cortar la llamada, agarro su álbum de fotos empezándolas a ver, cuando se detuvo en una en ella se veía a una mujer con una pequeña Ariana en sus brazos, escrito atrás de la foto decía "Katherine y Ariana 1994"

Ariana:- ¿Quién serás vos?

Ese día Ariana se fue a dormirse pero ella no vio a una mujer que se sentaba al lado de ella y le acariciaba el pelo, Ariana se giro agarrándole sin querer su mano, la mujer la contemplo y le dejo una nota, yéndose así del lugar. A la mañana Ariana se despertó y vio una carta

 _Querida Hija:_

" _Seguro que debes pensar que esto es una broma pero no lo es, quiero decirte que tu verdadero ser no es humano es vampiro, creerás que esto no existe pero es verdad, mañana si puedo te iré a visitar de noche Firma tu mama que te ama, Katherine"_

Ariana se quedo sorprendida Cuando fueron las 3, tocaron la puerta, Ariana abrió para encontrarse a nacho y a una de sus amigas, los hizo pasar y se metió a bañar, cuando salió se coloco un pantalón de Yoga y una remera suelta, se fue a la cocina para encontrarse a nacho y a su amiga besándose en el sillón, de sus ojos empezaron a caer lagrimas, nacho se dio cuenta de su presencia

Nacho:- ari no es lo que parece, ella me empezó a besar

Amiga:- ¿Qué decís? Si vos me lo propusiste además me dijiste que me amabas

Nacho se acerco a ari para abrazarla pero fue rechazado y echado de la casa, Ariana cayó en el piso llorando, se paro y empezó a destrozar todo lo que estaba a su alcance pero Ariana no conto con que se lastimaría el brazo y las piernas, cayó al piso sangrando y se quedo ahí quieta mientras entraba en la inconsciencia

Elijah POV

Llegue rápido hasta nuestra mansión, encontré a mi hermano saliendo de la mansión

Elijah:- Klaus creo que encontré a tu hija

Klaus:- ¿Qué?

Elijah:- es una de mis pacientes y tengo su dirección

Fuimos rápido a la dirección pero cuando llegamos olimos un fuerte y penetrante olor a sangre, entramos y la vimos estaba tirada en el piso con sangre alrededor de ella, me apresuro a curarle las heridas, veo que Klaus la miro con lagrimas en sus ojos, por primera vez lo veo sonreír, cuando la termine de curar Klaus la acuno en sus brazos

Elijah:- hermano hay que irnos

Klaus:- claro pero nos la llevamos

Elijah:- eh… claro

Narrador POV

Ya era de noche cuando Katherine entro por la ventana, busco a su hija pero no la encontró pero cuando llego al living, vio la sangre, Katherine encontró en el suelo unos pelos cobrizos

Katherine:- no… la ha encontrado

Elijah y Klaus estaban curando las heridas de Ariana cuando ella se empieza a mover y se despierta

Ariana:- ¿Dónde estoy?

Elijah:- estas en mi casa, es que te fuimos a buscar y te encontremos herida

Ariana estaba por contestar cuando se siente que la puerta de la entrada se rompe y una voz "¡Klaus devuélveme a mi hija!" Klaus se sentó con Ariana para protegerla, una furiosa Katherine que era detenida por Elijah

Katherine:- ¡suéltame Elijah!

Elijah:- Katherine relájate, no le hicimos nada

Ariana:- ¿alguien me puede decir que mierda pasa acá?

Katherine se acerco para abrazarla pero Ariana se alejo y salió corriendo, cuando llego al bosque se encontró con una mansión, entro y se metió en uno de los cuartos, se coloco en un rincón, empezando a llorar, Katherine, Klaus y Elijah fueron en busca de Ariana pero no la encontraban, Ariana se paró de su rincón limpiándose las lagrimas, llego a una habitación para encontrarla llena de armas, agarro dos armas, se las coloco en la espalda, salió con cuidado para encontrarse que un chico entraba, salió corriendo cuando la vio pero el chico la agarro contra la pared

Chico:- ¿Quién eres?

Ariana:- me llamo Ariana y me estoy escondiendo de tres vampiros ¿vos?

Chico:- mi nombre es Damon Salvatore y ¿Quiénes son ellos?

Ariana:- Katherine, Klaus y Elijah

Damon:- ¿Qué relación tienes con ellos?

Ariana:- creo que Katherine es mi madre, Klaus mi padre y Elijah… ¿mi tío?

Damon:- ¿vos sos la hija perdida de ellos?

Ariana:- creo que si

Damon:- bueno si quieres esconderte puedes hacerlo, además estoy en guerra con ellos

Empezaron a pasar los días Damon y Ariana se llevaban muy bien, ella se levantaba temprano para prepararle el desayuno, Ariana se había levantado, se fue directo a la cocina, saco los ingredientes, empezó a hacer panqueques, agarro 2 platos, fue a la heladera saco jarabe pero cuando iba a llamar a Damon tocaron la puerta, agarro una de sus armas, abrió la puerta cuidadosamente para encontrarse a un chico pero Ariana no conto que el chico la agarro del cuello y tirándola hacia una pared, Ariana al chocar contra la pared empezó a llorar cuando se toco la cabeza y noto que sangraba, como pudo se levanto y fue hacia la escalera pero el chico la tiro contra la pared de vuelta, ella ya estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre cuando siente que alguien entra corriendo y la alza en brazos pero ya había entrado en un estado de inconsciencia

Damon:- pero ¿Qué le has hecho?

Stefan:- por favor Damon… es Katherine

Damon:- ella no es Katherine, ella es mi amiga la estoy escondiendo de ellos

Damon la llevo hacia su habitación, le curó las heridas y se quedo con ella; cuando fue de noche Damon estaba dormido cuando alguien entro por la ventana ese alguien era Klaus, se acerco a Ariana, le coloco un collar y se fue. A la mañana Ariana abrió muy lentamente sus ojos para encontrarse a Damon agarrando su mano, se acerco como pudo y le acaricio el pelo, Damon levanto la cabeza y le beso la mano

Ariana:- buen día gracias por el collar

Damon:- buen día ¿y que collar?

Ariana:- este

Damon agarro el collar y vio el emblema de los originales

Damon:- esto te lo dejo tu padre

Ariana lo contemplo y abrazo a Damon, Damon se levanto al escuchar que tocaban la puerta cuando la abrió se encontró con su hermano

Stefan:- vine a hablar con ella

Stefan pasó a la habitación para encontrarse a Ariana acostada dándole la espalda

Ariana:- si me viene a golpear ahí tiene la puerta

Stefan:- no me vine a disculpar por mi conducta

Cuando Stefan se estaba por disculpar se escucho una explosión en la planta baja, Damon agarro a Ariana y la escondió en un compartimiento que estaba en la pared, Klaus, Katherine y Elijah aparecieron frente de ellos

Katherine:- dame a mi hija ahora

Damon:- no porque ella es mi novia y ella no quiere estar con ustedes

Katherine:- eso es mentira, mi hija no me odia

Ariana estaba escuchando todo lo que decían pero Ariana se había olvidado de decirle a Damon que tenía claustrofobia y que ya le estaba faltando el aire, salió de ahí para caer encima de Damon abrazándolo pero Katherine agarro a Ariana

Ariana:- ¡que me sueltes!

Katherine:- hija…

Ariana:- no me digas hija porque no te ganaste ese derecho, yo estaba bastante bien hasta que fui con mi médico que resulta que es mi tío, ahora quiero estar con mi novio y cuñado tranquila para disfrutar mi vida o lo que me queda en 2 años voy a ver si los puedo perdonar ahora si pueden váyanse

Ya habían pasado 2 años cuando Damon estaba en la cocina preparo un desayuno y coloco el anillo de bodas enfrente del plato, fue a la habitación para encontrarse a Ariana tendida de espalda mostrando su baby doll negro y con el pelo todo esparcido en el colchón, Damon sonrió, la dio vuelta

Damon:- buen día linda tu desayuno

Ariana:- hay gracias bonito

Ariana empezó a comer el desayuno, cuando termino agarro el estuche y se lo dio a Damon

Damon:- Ariana carsaniga o Mikaelson o Pierce ¿quieres ser mi esposa?

Ariana:- si Damon Salvatore quiero ser tu esposa

El 20 de diciembre Ariana se estaba colocando su vestido de novia con ayuda de Elena, Caroline y Bonnie ellas eran sus amigas, eran bastante amigables

Caroline:- ari no llores que se arruina tu maquillaje

Bonnie:- Caroline déjala es su día

Ariana:- hay chicas me entere de algo y es por eso que estaba llorando

Elena:- ¿Damon te abandona?

Ariana:- no, estoy embarazada

Caroline:- felicitaciones ¿ya se lo dijiste?

Ariana:- no

Cuando Ariana tenía que entrar espero a Stefan afuera pero él no aparecía pero cuando Ariana estaba por entrar apareció alguien

Klaus:- creo que te tengo que entregar

Ariana:- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Klaus:- Damon nos invito

Ariana entro del brazo con Klaus, Ariana miro para donde estaría la familia de la novia y vio a su familia

Padre:- bueno hoy estamos reunidos para unir a Damon Salvatore y a Ariana…

Ariana:- Pierce y Mikaelson

Padre:- y a Ariana Pierce Mikaelson en sagrado matrimonio

Después de unos minutos del discurso

Padre:- alguien qué no esté a favor de esta unión que hable ahora o calle para siempre

Nacho:- yo me opongo, ella es mía hice muchos sacrificios para estar con ella y este no me la robara

Nacho saco su arma y disparo pero Ariana se interpuso dándole a ella

Damon:- ari no te mueras

Ariana:- Damon… tienes… que… saber… que… vas… hacer… padre

Damon:- Klaus transformarla pero está embarazada

Klaus:- no podre salvar al bebe perdón

Klaus le acerco su brazo para que tomara su sangre, trajo sangre común y a los segundos Ariana estaba convertida, Ariana se sentó pero se llevo las manos a su vientre

Ariana:- Damon ¿salvaron a mi bebe?

Damon:- ari… no pudimos salvarlo

Ariana se paro y se fue de ahí corriendo, Ariana corrió hasta que llego a su antigua casa de humana, fue a su habitación y se acostó comenzando a llorar, Damon llego corriendo para encontrarse a su esposa llorando, se acerco y la abrazo

Ariana:- Damon ¿podre recuperarlo?

Damon:- no linda, los vampiros somos infértiles

Ariana:- Damon quiero recuperarlo

Damon:- no podemos ari perdóname

Habías pasado 5 años Ariana y Damon habían adoptado a una niña humana para cuidarla y vivieron felices para siempre

1 Eh… esto me pasa cuando muevo mis huesos


End file.
